


Ruri-Chan is My Bae

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [20]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And this event came out like 3 hours before my birthday, Because my MC isn't quite like this MC, Established Relationship, F/M, Kat has been living for this, Multi, Things are going to be shuffled around and changed, he's my baby, it was perfect timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: "There's a premiere in the human world next month, but only 100 people will be invited, and they're going to be chosen by lottery!"The second those words left Levi's mouth, Gemma winced. Her fate was sealed. One glance to Kat at her left showed that more plainly than anything else.Kat honestly would do the exact same thing if her beloved Henry were to get his own movie premiere. And Levi DESERVED this! Her eyes were lit up with the determination to do whatever it takes to get her favorite demon his prize.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. I'm completely worn out..." Asmo complained.

"I'm beat..." Belphie whined.

"I merely asked you to organize a few documents. Don't be so melodramatic." Lucifer huffed.

"It was more than "a few"." Gemma snapped.

Kat kept quiet, because on the one hand she genuinely enjoyed organizing documents. But on the other hand, she felt that that input wouldn't be all that helpful at the moment.

"Exactly!" Asmo declared. "If Kat and Gemma hadn't come to help us, it would've taken forever!"

"Not to sound like Beel, but I'm actually dying of hunger over here..." Belphie commented, before brightening up just a bit. "Speaking of which, Beel's in charge of cooking dinner tonight, right?" 

"Yes," Asmo replied, "He said he was making quetzacoatl brain stew."

Gemma's nose scrunched up. While Devildom food did actually taste delicious most of the time, hearing the name of their ingredients almost always disgusted her.

"Oh, I love Beel's cooking... usually." Kat only liked Beel's food when he wasn't _trying_ to cook from a recipe. She still has terrible memories of that time he tried to make chocolate on valentines day.

"Sweet!" Belphie seemed almost completely reinvigorated. "Let's hurry back!"

"What is this?" Lucifer was completely irritated by the sight of the giant pile of boxes covering the entire doorway.

"Wow. That's a lot of boxes." Kat commented, sounding almost impressed. 

"It looks like... a pile of boxes." Belphie deadpanned.

"Who'd deliver so many boxes to our door? I can barely even see the entrance hall!" Asmo complained. "How are we even supposed to get in?"

"I wonder what's inside them." Belphie commented.

"Probably something stupid." Gemma deadpanned.

"Maybe it's candy!" Kat suggested.

"You _always_ think it's candy."

Kat just stuck her tongue out at Gemma.

"Belphie, don't! They'll topple ov-" Lucifer tried to warn, unsuccessfully because no one ever listens to him.

"Huh?! Aaaah!" Belphie knocked the entire stack over.

"Belphie, Kat, Watch out!" Asmo called.

Gemma skillfully just stepped out of the way.

Kat raised her arms above her head to protect her fragile head and the cute hair-bows she was wearing.

"Oooh! Lucifer, nice catch!" Asmo declared, rather impressed by his elder brother.

"Are you all right, Kat?" Lucifer looked to her with concern.

"Yeah! It's all good!" Kat sent him a smile. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"I'm relieved that you're safe." Lucifer replied, sending her one of his rare smiles.

"Hey! What about me?!" Belphie complained.

"What **about** you?" Gemma immediately snapped.

"At any rate, let's take them inside." Lucifer was always one to end conflict with work. "Start carrying."

"Huh? Agaaaaain?" Whined Asmo.

"Uuuugh. So much work." Kat practically thew herself on the floor melodramatically, before getting up and actually doing her fair share of the work.

"I'm starving..." Belphie complained.

"I'm bored and annoyed." Gemma grumbled.

When they finally made their way to Levi's room with the boxes, Asmo had just about had it. 

"It never ends! How many more of these stupid boxes are there?" He huffed. 

"They're all addressed to Levi. What the heck is that otaku thinking...?" Belphie snapped.

"Maybe one of the creators for one of his faves suddenly decided to make merchandise of them and he decided he needed every single one of them. Kat did the same thing when they finally released merchandise for Henry from Flame Insignia: A-"

"Um, not _this_ much!" Kat whined.

"Well yeah. I took your fucking wallet away!"

"Don't be such a bully."

Gemma didn't justify that with a response beyond an eye roll.

"I'll get the rest of the boxes from the first floor. You guys keep bringing in the ones in the corridor." Belphie told them.

Gemma decided to join him, thinking that would make things go faster.

"Sure, we will..." Asmo agreed, until Belphie left. Then he smiled mischievously at Kat, "...Not!"

Kat just chuckled at Asmo's antics.

Asmo walked over to speak to Henry. "Hello Henry! You poor thing. Life can't be easy with an otaku owner."

Kat continued working with the boxes, as Asmo went to look at Levi's drawings. He tried to call Kat over to look at them.

"Asmo, you can't slack off. We have work to do."

"But I'm far too delicate to do physical labor!" Asmo complained, before giving her a seductive smile. "Aren't you tired, Kat? Your shoulders must be so stiff from carrying all those boxes. Why don't I give you a little massage?"

Kat stretched on her tippy toes and kissed Asmo softly. She pulled away - with some difficulty - after a few moments. Asmo's lips were so soft, and he was such a skilled kisser. " _Later_." Kat promised, giving him a seductive smile and a wink.

"Ooh, what kind of massage were **you** hoping for?" Asmo purred. "If we finish this early, I'll give you a nice long one tonight..."

"I'm holding you to that, Love~"

Kat and Asmo went back to work, and it didn't actually take as long as they thought it would.

Asmo sighed when they finally finished. "It's done. What's inside these anyway?"

Kat opened one of the boxes and smiled, "Oooh, it's Ruri-chan candy. Gemma! DID YOU SEE THIS! IT'S CANDY!" Kat shouted.

"Ugh." Gemma groaned audibly. She hated when Kat was right and then did this whole, "I was right, you were wrong" thing. It was obnoxious.

".... Candy? And 50 packs in each box..." Asmo's eyes widened, "So wait, this is all food...?!" Asmo growled, "Is Levi completely out of his mind?! What is he thinking?!"

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Kat reassured him.

Kat was about to ask Asmo about that massage he promised, before they heard Levi shouting from the hallway. 

"AAAAH! LUCIFER! I'M SORRYYYYY!" Levi cried, hanging from the ceiling the way Mammon almost always was.

"Eh... is this some kind of role-play?" Gemma's nose scrunched up as she stared at Levi.

Kat frowned in concern, "Levi, Do you need help? What happened?"

Beel frowned, "Lucifer hung him up like that just now." Beel answered.

"I mean... I had to do it!" Levi declared.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't throw you into the underground labyrinth." Lucifer glared at him. He was forced to help with the boxes, and he _knew_ he'd have to deal with those credit card bills later. It was almost like having a second Mammon.

Mammon started giggling. "Haha! Man, that's not a great look for ya, Levi."

"Yeah, Mammon looks way better hung upside down like that." Gemma deadpanned.

"What the hell did you do to deserve that?" Mammon asked.

"Ruri-chan's getting a movie!" Leviathan exclaimed.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Kat clasped her hands and cheered. I mean, if one of her husbando's got their own movie she would be incredibly excited.

"Huh?" Mammon asked confused.

"There's a premiere in the human world next month, but only 100 people will be invited, and they're going to be chosen by lottery!"

Kat's eyes practically sparkled. She clenched her fists with determination. "Levi, I swear, I'm going to do everything I possibly can to help you win an invitation."

"Ugh." Gemma groaned, covering her face with her hands. There was no doubt in her mind. She was gonna be roped into helping him as well.

"O-Okay...?" Mammon was no less confused.

"To enter once, you need to send in 10 barcodes from food items of brands that are doing a Ruri-chan promotion! So, obviously, the more you buy the better! All the biggest fans are blowing their bank accounts for a chance at seeing our dear Ruri-chan's debut on the silver screen! As the president of the Ruri-chan fan club, I seriously don't have time to be hanging around here! I need to-"

"ARGH! Shaddup already!" Mammon growled, activating his magic to cut him down and send him toppling to the floor.

"Huh?! Hey, Mammon! What are you....AAAH!" Levi hit the floor and whined, "Ouch...! Don't just cut the rope without warning, stupid...!"

"I did it 'cause you're damn annoying!" Mammon snapped, as if he didn't just go out of his way to help his brother, despite the probable harsh punishment from Lucifer.

Kat noticed though, and she was always ready to praise Mammon when he actually does do the right thing. "You're so kind, Mammon!" She threw her arms around him to give him an affectionate hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Right?! It's totally understandable if I made your heart skip a beat!" Mammon just soaks up praise like a sponge. There's never enough for him.

"What?" Levi's eyes widened, "You did it to help me...?!"

"Mammon," Lucifer glared angrily at his younger brother. "No one gave you permission to let him down."

"What does it matter? He was freakin' annoying." Mammon defended.

Lucifer simply sighed and turned his gaze on Leviathan. "...Levi, please refrain from causing any more trouble..."

Levi giggled excitedly, too giddy to be too angry at the moment. "I won't! I swear on Ruri-chan that I won't!" He promised.

Kat clasped her hands and gave Levi an adoring look. He was just unbelievably adorable when he was happy.

Gemma just sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

"I brought this back from the Witches and Cats Association meeting the other day." Satan showed it to Kat. "The RAD library should have the related manuscripts. Since Gemma is busy, I figured if you're free, we could-"

Levi let himself into Kat's room, and happily walked over, "Kat! I have a favor to... Oh, Satan? Did I interrupt something just now?"

Satan sighed, "You had to interrupt **now**? Let's continue this tomorrow, Kat." He made his way out of the room, barely restraining himself from slamming the door behind him.

"Huh? What was that?! Do you two have some kind of secret relationship?! That was way too suspicious!" Levi looked deeply hurt. And he had every right to be, the way their relationship evolved, Kat and Levi had open communication about how she was also with Asmo and Mammon, but Satan and Gemma had this thing between them. So it would be a betrayal if Kat were with Satan in secret.

"I'm not cheating on you." Kat reassured him. "I would never."

"O-O-Of course not! I'd never doubt you!" Levi scowled at her, his cheeks tinged red. "Although, I, uh, was feeling a little insecure for a second there..."

Kat smiled softly at him.

Levi squirmed in his spot for a moment before finally getting out what he really wanted to say. "Kat, you do... love me, right?"

"I love you, Leviathan." Kat told him seriously. "Very much."

Levi turned red and covered his face with his hand once again. "...Thanks. I... um, I love you too, Kat."

Kat practically crooned at how adorable Levi was.

Levi just shook his head to try and force himself to stop blushing. "...Anyway. Can I stay here tonight? My room is full of boxes..."

Kat sent him a grin. She knew he also just wanted to cuddle with her since they've been too busy to spend time together. "Ask more cutely." She ordered, sending him an excited grin.

"Huh?! Erm...." Levi hesitated for only a moment, not expecting her to say that. Then he tilted his head, fluttering his eyes as he obeyed her whims, "Pwetty, pwetty please! With a cherry on top? 💖"

"Of course you can, Cutie-Pie." Kat crooned.

"C-Cutie-Pie?!" Levi's face turned red. "Honestly, Kat, you always make me..." As Levi stepped closer to her to say what he really wanted to say, he tripped on one of Satan's books and sent them both toppling to the ground. "...Aah!"

Kat turned pink at the way he was practically on top of her. This is _just_ like a romance anime. It was almost like Levi seriously didn't notice!

"Ouch...I tripped over Satan's books.... Man, I've got really bad luck today..." Levi whined. He looked down at Kat as he sat up and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't mean to crash into you. Are you okay....?"

Kat giggled, "Oh, I wouldn't say your luck is bad~" She practically purred, before cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his in an affectionate kiss.

Levi's cheeks flushed a furious red and he immediately kissed her back. However, their steamy moment was only allowed to last a few moments as Lucifer entered the room.

"...Are you enjoying yourself, Levi?" Lucifer asked, irritated.

Levi sighed and complained, "....Could this day get _any_ worse...?"

Kat groaned. Lucifer was always getting in the way of her sexy fun with her boys. He's more of a cockblocker than Mammon is!

Lucifer ended up just forcing the twins to accept the boxes in their own room. Kat however, just told Levi he could still sleep her room. (She wanted to have a nice night with her boy, after all.)

Belphie couldn't not complain about this turn of events. "Just because Levi doesn't have anywhere to sleep why do _we_ have to put all those Ruri-chan boxes in **our** room?"

"What am I going to do?" Complained Beel, looking down at the floor.

"Look! Even Beel's upset, and he never gets worked up over anything..."

"It just smells so good." Beel complained.

"Oh, that's what he meant..." Belphie pouted.

"You can have some. Levi only needed the bar-codes, after all. Just leave the bar-codes, and it'll be fine." Kat comforted him.

"Yeah? Don't mind if I do!" He didn't hesitate to open one of the boxes of cookies and eat.

Belphie simply sighed, "Well, don't blame me if he gets mad. Night."

Beel kept stuffing his face, "...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you're not gonna get a stomach ache?" Kat asked.

Beel chuckled at that. "You're only asking me that now? Come on, try this cookie next." He handed her one, while eating a few himself.

Kat enjoyed the cookies with Beel, before returning to her room and her fun night with Levi.

The next morning Beel convinced Kat to tell Levi what he did with him. Levi rarely got really mad at news when it was delivered with Kat. Kat knew it wouldn't be a problem, but she could never say no to Beel, so she just agreed to come with him.

"Hm? You ate all the Ruri-chan sausages, candy, and drank all the soda as well?" Levi asked.

"I'm sorry." Beel looked down, seeming more like a kicked puppy than a powerful demon.

"That's no problem whatsoever!" Levi told his brother brightly. "I just need the barcodes, and I've already performed all the unboxing ceremonies! Go ahead and eat as much as you want."

Beel's face lit up, "Don't mind if I do."

"Ah! But, make sure to keep all the barcodes!" Levi reminded him.

Kat turned her head over to Levi and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She couldn't help herself sometimes. Especially when he turned bright red and started stuttering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahaha! An entire wall of boxes?" Diavolo laughed.

Even Barbatos had to grin. "Indeed. That must have been quite the scene."

"It explains why Lucifer was frowning deeply and looked more troubled than usual."

Barbatos chuckled at that, "Leviathan is always so unpredictable."

Diavolo just laughed, his loud full-bellied laughter was like music to the ears of anyone who was around to witness it.

"Geez. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos just laugh it off like it's someone else's problem..." Belphie commented with a yawn.

"I mean, it _is_." Gemma replied, with a roll of her eyes. "It's _our_ problem... Not enough sleep?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"What do you think? The boxes fell over during the night." Belphie complained. "It'd be weird if I **wasn't** yawning."

"That's too bad." Gemma told him, with all the sympathy she could muster. Which honestly wasn't much.

"What? That's a pretty cold response!" Belphie declared, before yawning loudly. "I'm so sleepy..."

"Gemma!" They were interrupted by Satan. "There you are. Could you come with me for a moment? I have a favor to ask."

Gemma arched an eyebrow, but she didn't see any harm in it, so she just shrugged and followed him back to the kitchen of the House of Lamentation. 

"First, look at this."

Gemma blinked and stared at the package he was showing her. "A sausage?"

"Yes, a Ruri-chan one." Satan complained. "I was planning to make shadow goose burgers for dinner and I'd already gathered the necessary ingredients... but THEN Levi asked me to use these."

"I see."

"That's why I need you. As these are ingredients from the human world, I thought it would be best to rely on your expertise." Satan told her sweetly, "What would be the best way to prepare them?"

"You could try mixing it all together." Answered Gemma with a shrug.

"Mix these... with hamburgers? ...Well, I suppose I could chop them up with the other ingredients." Satan sent her that adorable smile of his. "Yes, I'll go with that."

"Do you want a hand?" Gemma offered, as sweet as she got, honestly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"It's what you were really aiming for, wasn't it?" Gemma asked playfully.

"Haha! Not at all. But I would appreciate it."

Gemma grinned at him, "Let's get to it, then."

At dinner, Levi was very happy. "Mm! This Ruri-chan food is great!" He cheered.

Satan sighed, "...Glad to hear it..."

Kat sent Satan a bright smile. "You guys did great tonight. It's delicious."

Gemma sent Kat an annoyed look. She hated when Kat had to pipe up and send her that knowing smile whenever she hung out with Satan.

It only took two more days for the brothers to become fed up. That day, after Dinner, the other middle brothers surrounded Levi. Mammon, Asmodeus, and Beel were all frowning and ganging up on Levi.

"Wait, what is this?! You're scaring me! Don't gang up on an awkward otaku like me!" Whined Levi backing up.

"Yo, Levi. Surely you can guess why your brothers are payin' ya a visit?" Mammon huffed.

Asmo crossed his arms and glared at him. "Come on. You must have some idea!"

"I don't! Not at all! Ah! Kat, help!"

Kat stood in front of Levi, holding her hands out defensively. " **Leave Levi alone!** "

Levi hid behind her, "Thank you, Kat!"

Mammon growled at Levi, "HEY! Levi! Don't hide behind Kat!"

"Mammon. _Sit_." Kat ordered him, frowning deeply at the behavior of her first man. She was very protective of her otaku boyfriend.

"ARGH! Kat, what are ya doin'?!" Mammon complained.

"Breakfast was Ruri-chan's omelet!" Asmo declared.

"Lunch was Ruri-chan's cheese curry!"

"Dinner was Ruri-chan's instant noodles," added Beel.

"Hehe. Pretty cute, right?" Levi asked, completely oblivious to what the problem actually was.

"Idiot! How'd you feel havin' to eat this crap day in and day out!" Mammon yelled.

"But we HAVE to eat it! Food from the human world expires so fast that there's no helping it!" Levi reminded.

"It's still too damn much!" Mammon turned to his other brothers, "You guys agree, right?"

"Yes! Junk food is bad for your skin!" Asmo piped up, "Right, Beel?"

Beel was already eating something else, "I don't really care." He answered in between bites of food.

"...what are you eating?" Asmo cocked his head.

"Azuki-tan's red bean wafers." Beel answered immediately.

"Oh..." Asmo sighed deeply. He just looked so disappointed.

"...ANYWAY! We're not havin' this anymore!" Mammon threw his arms up in the air.

"Then what's going to happen to all my lovely Ruri-chan foods?!" Levi scowled at him.

Kat grabbed Levi's hand, smiling affectionately at him. "Let's figure something out."

"Yes! Thank you, Kat!" He replied immediately, knowing he can always count on her. "It's time for a strategy meeting!"

"It's time for the Ruri-chan fan club to act! Commence operation: Save Ruri-chan!" Levi declared after dragging her to an empty room in RAD.

"Huh?" Kat cocked her head in confusion. She thought they were just finding a way to use up their food merchandise before it spoils?

"No, no! Just say "yeah!"" Levi whined.

Kat blinked for a moment. "Yeah!" She decided to just go with the flow.

"Kat, you passed!" Leviathan cheered. Then he frowned seriously. "So, here's the issue. We have 120 boxes worth of foods that are going to expire soon. What are we going to do with them?"

" _Only 120_? Wow. We've been going through them pretty fast." Kat smiled brightly at Levi. "We'll get this done no problem!" She declared.

Levi gave her a smile, finding her excitement infectious. "Hmmm.... Who could we ask for advice?"

"Ooh, let's ask Simeon!" Kat suggested excitedly. Simeon was always so helpful. She knew Barbatos would also be help out, but she just liked Simeon more personally.

"Maybe you could use these to create a new kind of dish?" Simeon suggested, "People are going to... pfft... get tired of them if you just use them as is... haha..." Simeon couldn't help but giggle as he gave his suggestions.

Kat would be more annoyed if he wasn't so pretty when he laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Levi was mad enough for the both of them.

Kat ran her fingers through Levi's hair comfortingly, and shushed him, before dragging him back to the empty classroom. It took a few minutes before Levi fully calmed down.

"Okay, we got some ideas. Let's come up with a plan of action." Levi grinned widely at her, "Personally, I think there's only one option!"

Kat grinned upon hearing his plan. "Oh, Levi. You're brilliant~"

They just went to Diavolo and let him know just how "rare" and "unique" they were.

"I'm sure the students will be thrilled to get their hands on such rare items. Let me know when you've finished writing the report." Diavolo declared excitedly, the second line being aimed at Lucifer.

"Understood." Lucifer replied. He sighed deeply when Diavolo walked away. "These are instant food products from the human world from companies that are doing a promotion with _The Magical Rurini Hannah: Demon_..."

"I don't... I don't think there's a "ni" at the end." Gemma blandly corrected.

Lucifer frowned even more. "-between _The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl_ and a food manufacturer to..." Lucifer took a break to sigh deeply once again. "Handing out these ridiculous flyers to the students of RAD is ridiculous enough... but why must I also write a ridiculous report on something so ridiculous?"

"Your vocabulary seems to be deserting you." Gemma teased.

"Yes, well...Mm?" Lucifer's eyes widened as Gemma shoved a piece of chocolate into his open mouth, "What's this? ...Chocolate?"

"It's Ruri-chan's." Gemma gave him another teasing grin.

"I see..." Lucifer smiled after a moment, "...Such a sweet taste. I'll finish this up in five minutes. Once it's done, I'll be coming for seconds."

"Good." Gemma replied. "We need to get rid of it anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Mammon started to quietly whine. He and Kat had been at this for HOURS already. Kat made the wide decision to ignore him for the time being. This way they would get more work done before a break was necessary.

"AAARGH! This never ends!" Mammon finally lost his patience. "Why am I, the Great Mammon, cutting out barcodes for Levi?!"

While she did know it was a rhetorical question, Kat answered anyway. "Because you're a good brother and because I asked you to."

Pretending Kat didn't just say that, Mammon added, "Can't a guy admire the valuables in the study without gettin' roped into manual labor by Lucifer?" He whined.

Kat pet Mammon's head. She was allowing him to pretend he wouldn't be right here, doing this, regardless of it being Lucifer's punishment. 

"Heeey, Kat. Let's take a break, yeah? We've been doing this forever." Mammon had that adorable hopeful smile on his face, and Kat couldn't find it in her to just say "no". 

So what she actually said was, "You can rest on my shoulder if you want." That way he can take a little break and she can keep working on their shared task.

"Seriously?" He curled up to her and rested his head on her shoulder. "...Thanks. Aaah, I just wanna fall asleep like this..."

Kat smiled at Mammon. He was just absolutely adorable sometimes. So difficult to resist. To facilitate her not just giving in to his childish whims, she put a stern look on her face (with some difficulty, but that's irrelevant).

"D-Don't look at me like that! I won't actually fall asleep!" Mammon whined.

Mammon's cheeks darkened as he added, "I'll work hard afterwards so..." Mammon stole a kiss. "Let's just take it easy for a bit, okay...?"

Kat smirked at him, "Just a little bit, and then straight back to work." She purred, before immediately attacking him with passionate kisses.

After a while they finally got back to work, and true to his word, Mammon did actually work hard. He wasn't whining or complaining about it either, for once. Kat was quite proud of him.

That is, until he had a sudden realization. "...Hang on. What if we sell this stuff to other otaku? We'd make a fortune!" He declared excitedly.

"But that's make Levi sad." Kat reminded him, always on the side of her favorite boy.

Mammon growled in annoyance. "Hey, whose side are you on?!" He asked, offended. "Fine, whatever. I'll do it alone."

"Mammon, please-" But Kat's complaints fell on deaf ears.

"He'd probably kick up a fuss if I took everything, but he wouldn't notice if a couple boxes went miss-"

A spell that Levi had set up in his room then went off. 

"Whoa...?!" Mammon practically shrieked.

They ended up having to go to the kitchen to ask for assistance with the spell, where Asmo and Satan were there waiting.

"Pfft....so...." Satan couldn't hold back the humor in his voice.

"You're... hehe..." Nor could Asmo, evidently.

Mammon's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He shouted, "SHUT UP RURIN! DON'T LAUGH RURIN!"

Asmo laughed even harder.

"ARGH.... STOP IT RURIN!" Mammon ordered.

"Haha... Just don't talk. Laughing this hard hurts...!" Satan giggled.

"Is it cute rurin?" Kat asked, cocking her head innocently.

"Yes, it is. When you do it, Kat." Asmo answered. Asmo found just about everything Kat did adorable though, so that really did not say much.

"Hey, that's not fair rurin!" Mammon complained.

"Still, you've got to hand it to Levi." Asmo pointed out, "He had the foresight to cast a spell that would prevent any mischief on Mammon's part..."

"On top of that... " Satan couldn't help but laugh, "pfft... to make a spell that adds "rurin" to the end of sentences... HAHAHA!"

"Dammit, Satan rurin! Stop laughin' rurin!" Mammon growled.

"Hahahah.... Sorry, I can't help it!"

"ARGH! WHATEVER RURIN! JUST DON'T TELL OTHER PEOPLE RURIN!" Mammon left angrily.

"Aw, there he goes. I should've filmed that." Asmo's face brightened up as he had an idea. "Oooh! I could still film Kat!"

"The camera's set for selfies rurin." Kat commented.

"That's why the person on screen is so beautiful! 💓" 

Kat stretched up and gave Asmo a quick kiss on the lips, taking a selfie as she did so. Now they had a cute picture of them together.

Asmo's cheeks flushed, before he grinned even wider. "Let's try something else. Kat, could you take off your clothes? I think it would really accentuate the "rurin"-"

Kat made an excited purring sound. Yes, she decided, this is exactly what she wanted to do.

Until Asmo got punched, "Oooouch! Who did that?!"

Kat was dragged out of the room towards Belphie's attic. "We should be safe now. You really can't let your guard down around Asmo."

Kat arched an eyebrow at him. Does Belphie not realize how hypocritical that is? What happened the last time she decided to trust him, in this very own room? How Asmo, on the other hand, has never once harmed a hair on her head?

How she _wanted_ Asmo to do that with her? Had Belphie not even considered that?

"Kat, are you okay?" Belphie looked at her, concerned.

"The fun was just getting started rurin." Kat complained.

"So you're saying I interrupted something? Kat, you've... pfft... really got no sense of danger..." Belphie started giggling, "Haha...I can't stand it! You're so cute...!"

"You say it too rurin." Kat ordered.

"You want me to...hehe... say **that**...?" Belphie chuckled, "Okay, let me try it... rurin?"

Belphie's eyes widened at the noise he heard.

"OMG! Have I died and gone to heaven?! How can this be the Devildom? It's more like paradise! My absolute favorite character Kat keeps saying "rurin" and even the moody tsundere Belphie is doing it now!" Levi was so excited he was almost shaking. "It's like we're all one big rurin family! Gosh, it can't get any better than this rurin!" 

Kat couldn't help but smile at Levi. Aww. He was just so absolutely precious sometimes.

"Levi, you are so creepy. You're even recording this, aren't you?" Asmo frowned at his older brother.

Kat immediately hid behind Asmo when Belphie got angry enough for the power to surround his body. "You'd better delete that if you value your life."

"Huh? ...No way!" Levi replied immediately, "This is a super-rare video! There's no way I'd delete this!" He quickly left so Belphie couldn't take his phone.

"Oh, there he goes." Asmo pointed out.

Belphie turned to Kat, "Kat! Help me get that video!" 

"No rurin." Kat tried to argue, but her arguments fell upon deaf ears.

They couldn't find him all day, and simply tried again the next day.

"There you are, Levi." Beel said, as they found him in a classroom.

"Oh, Beel? And Kat? What are you guys doing here?" Levi gave them an innocent smile.

"We're here to ask you to delete the video from yesterday." Beel told him.

"...Oooooh? I spend the whole of yesterday avoiding Belphie, and now he's sent you instead?"

"Please just delete it, Leviachan?" Kat didn't want to fight, but she also wanted Belphie to shut up about it already.

"No." Levi answered.

"That's fair." Kat had been known to not delete things Levi asked her to delete off her phone a lot.  
  
"Like I've already said, this is a true collector's item-" As he spoke, he accidentally pressed a button. "Whoops, I pressed play."

Belphie's voice clearly rang in the classroom, "...Rurin?"

Solomon and Simeon laughed.

Luke was rather confused, "W-What was that...?!"

Barbatos chuckled, "It looks like everyone is having a grand old time today."

"Levi." The pure fury caused power to surround his body.

Levi frowned, "Uhh, I'm getting the chills..."

"You pervert! Idiot! You weebish, pathetic excuse for a demon!" Belphie snarled, cheeks tinged pink with humiliation.

"Oooh, this is actually kind of titillating... P-Please, go on...!" Levi's eyes shut, enjoying the moment.

"...Did he just discover a new kink?" Simeon asked.

Kat's eyes widened, her mind immediately re-categorizing this new saucy tidbit of information. She had to think of ways to use that information against him. This is going to be quite the fun thing to use against her favorite boy. She bit her lower lip as she considered it.

"Gross." Gemma's nose scrunched up. "Let's just leave them to whatever they're doing."

"Yeah." Beel agreed.

That night, things went south once again.

"W-W-What am I going to do?! The postcards with the barcodes to apply for the premiere of Ruri-chan's debut on the silver screen need to be sent by the date of the postmark...!" Levi yelled.

"...In other words, the application deadline is tomorrow?" Satan asked.

"Huh? You actually understood all of that? So, what are you going to do, Levi?" Asmo asked.

"What can he do...?" Satan asked.

Levi turned to Kat giving her that puppy-dog pout that he KNEW was absolutely irresistible to her.

"We've got to help him!" Kat immediately declared.

"You're an angel!" Levi looked at her like she was so important.

"You're so cute, I can't help myself." Kat reached out and pinched his cheeks.

"What? Satan and Asmo, you'll help too? Thank you!" Levi cheered, knowing that Kat could and would rope them into helping, regardless of their personal feelings on the matter.

"I didn't say anything!" Asmo huffed, irritated.

"I'd rather not, but I guess we have no choice." Satan pouted.

"I owe you guys!" Levi was just so excited right now.

"Good grief..." Satan only complained hours later, "I can understand Asmo falling asleep, but Levi too...?"

"He's had a long couple of days." Kat told him. 

"I don't want them to wake up. Lower your voice, Kat." Satan wanted to enjoy every moment that he has her alone. He sent her an affectionate smile, "Now, could you pass me the scissors?"

Kat silently handed him the scissors. It was kind of nice. Working with him in companionable silence like this.

"I'm off to the post office!" Levi declared as soon as he had finally woken up from his nap, seeing that Satan and Kat finished up the work and then shook him awake.

Satan sighed, completely exhausted.

Gemma, meanwhile had been assisting Lucifer for several days. It only took a few more for them to finally be done.

"There." Lucifer declared. "We're finally done distributing the food that was close to expiring to all the students."

"Lucifer, Gemma, Thank you!" Levi cooed, "Shall I give you a shoulder rub? A massage? Or maybe I could switch with you for dinner duty today?"

"You should go give Kat a massage." Gemma told Levi. "Kat would appreciate it."

"Of course! Coming right up!" Levi smiled brightly.

"...Levi, what are you scheming?" Lucifer scowled at his brother.

"H-Hey, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart!" Levi declared, "It's not like I'm trying to build up good karma to get a good seat! There's no way I'd believe in such a silly human superstition."

"...Has he always been this transparent?" Gemma asked herself quietly.

Lucifer sighed, "Fine. I'll have the massage."

"You got it!" Leviathan replied.

"And afterwards, I'd like you to help me organize these files. I'd also like you to take over my cleaning duties. And on your way home, please pick up the ingredients for dinner-"

"Sure!" Leviathan paused for a moment. "...Hey, wait! This is the same as always! I can't build up karma this way!" He shook his head, "Never mind, I'll ask someone else... Oh! Satan! Bee;! Do you need help with anything? Sure you do!" He went to go help them out.

"And remember Kat's massage!" Gemma called back at him.

"...Am I really always that demanding?" Lucifer asked, staring at Gemma.

"Well, duh." 

"Really? Then, perhaps you can pamper me in his stead."

Gemma reached up and patted his head awkwardly. "There, there."

"Hey. Who do you think you're patting on the head?" Lucifer asked, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"You..?"

"Let's go home." Lucifer decided to just change the subject. "Apparently, the winners of the draw for the premiere tickets will be announced tomorrow. I do hope Levi can get a ticket. Although, I imagine he's going to be insufferable either way."

"This is Levi we're talking about. He's always insufferable in some way." Gemma pointed out, with just a hint of affection in her tone.


	5. Chapter 5

"NNGGAAAHH!" Levi couldn't help his awkward noises. He was so stressed right now.

"SHUT UP, YA CREEPY OTAKU!" Mammon shouted. "The results of the draw'll be out soon, right? Stop squirming and just check."

Kat was biting her nails. She was almost as worried as if she was the one who might achieve her current biggest dream. She just wanted him to be happy!

"AAAHH! NO WAY! I can't handle the pressure!" The inevitable freak out finally came from Levi. "My heart is beating too fast! Mammon, Kat, could you please check in my place? I need to go pick up the soundtrack for the second season of Ruri-chan that I booked at Anidaemon!" His face was red and then he just ran away.

Kat just waved goodbye to Levi. She didn't really expect anything different from Levi. She was terrified, and it wasn't even HER.

"What? Hold up!" Mammon shouted. "...He left us with his D.D.D. and ran..." Mammon groaned.

"Did he get in?" Kat was too much on the edge of her seat right now.

"Hold on, don't rush me. Erm, Leviathan... Leviathan..."

"Check "Leviachan"."

"Okay. Leviachan... Leviachan..."

Mammon frowned as he scrolled up and down the list to check multiple times, "...Nope, it's not there....I've checked a bunch of times, but I don't see his name."

"But he tried to hard!" Kat immediately balked at the thought, though she knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Mammon. Mammon hadn't done anything wrong.

"Guess it's all down to luck in the end.... Poor guy..." Mammon was genuinely disappointed on behalf of his brother.

Mammon looked up and noticed a nearby shop. "Oh, hey, the characters in that shop look a lot like Ruri-chan." He pointed out. "Why don't we get him a gift?" Mammon asked, smiling at his excellent idea. He ran towards the shop and ordered their "cheapest one".

Kat's eyes widened. Oh wow. Mammon was... buying a gift. A sweet smile appeared on her face. Oooh, Mammon. He's such a sweet boy sometimes. She just stared at him with that affectionate smile of hers.

"Hey! At least say something!" Mammon whined. "I know, this ain't like me! But he worked so hard for the Ruri-chan..."

Kat wrapped her arms around Mammon and gave him an affectionate hug. "You're a good brother, Mammon."

"G-Gross. Don't put it like that. It's not what I'm going for here!" Complained Mammon, before giving her a weak smile. "Let's get back and report the results."

Kat nodded and took his hand, walking back to the house with him.

There was confetti in the air, and Asmo and Beel were congratulating Levi. Levi was thanking them vigorously.

Kat had no idea what was going on. But she didn't ask, besides cocking her head in confusion.

Satan however, always watching the human exchange students, noticed. "The results are out."

"I won a ticket for the premiere of Ruri-chan's movie!" Levi was just so excited.

"Huh?! What're ya talking about?! Look at your D.D.D.! Your name ain't there!" Mammon was extremely annoyed by this. He was so worried, and it was all for nothing?!

"Of course it is! Right here: "Rurin⭐Revi-tan"! Hehe." Levi looked so proud and excited right now.

All Kat could do was let herself get excited right along with him. "That's amazing, Levi!" She started bouncing in place, so excited for her beloved.

"No, it ain't!" Mammon growled. "You should've told us you entered a nickname!"

"Huh? Didn't I mention that?" Levi giggled excitedly to himself, he was in too bad a mood to really feel all that bad about his minor mistake. "Sorry! My bad!"

Mammon looked away and sighed. "...Idiot. Whatever, good for you."

Kat sent Levi a playful grin, and - deciding to tease mammon - she added, "He was really worried about you."

Mammon's cheeks turned pink and he immediately yelled, "No, I wasn't! It's not like I bought a gift or anything!"

Beel actually dropped the snack he was eating, "Mammon..."

"...bought..." Asmo threw his arms in the air in shock.

"...a gift for me?" Even Levi's mood was broken by his profound shock at the very notion of it.

Mammon turned even redder and looked away.

"That insensitive jerk actually bought a gift for Levi...?" Asmo asked, his eyes wide.

"Wow, Mammon. I didn't know you had it in you." Beel just sounded proud of his elder brother.

"I'm touched...." Levi admitted, barely able to believe Mammon would do something so out of character just to make him feel better.

"Geez, you guys are lookin' at me like I've just grown an extra head!" Yelled Mammon, pretending to be insulted instead of incredibly embarrassed at being caught.

Kat sent Mammon an affectionate, loving smile. He was so fucking cute sometimes. She had to remember to reward him later. His good behavior definitely deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

When the day finally arrived, Levi was so full of excitement he was literally in his demonic form.

Lucifer was setting the ground rules for Leviathan. He was genuinely worried about his brother, and as always, that worry came out in the form of exerting control. "Listen. I'll give you six hours maximum. Don't meddle with anything or anyone in the human world-"

"I doubt he's listening." Satan pointed out, taking a quick glance at Leviathan.

"Finally," Leviathan whispered excitedly, as if to himself. "It's the day of Ruri-chan's debut on the silver screen! Yeah!"

"Levi," Belphegor frowned at him, "You're walking funny. And you're so excited that you've taken on your demon form."

Levi jumped in shock upon realizing Belphie was right. But even that was unable to put the slightest damper on his mood. He simply turned back to his human form with an "Oopsie!"

Gemma smirked in amusement as Kat practically cooed about how absolutely adorable her sweet Leviachan was.

"...I'm concerned." Lucifer admitted.

"When aren't you?" Gemma countered.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Kat's voice taking on a singsong tone.

Levi's brow furrowed in confusion. "I am?"

"Yes. My goodbye kiss~" Kat's lips curled in excitement, always finding teasing Levi to be one of her absolute most favorite things to do.

Levi turned bright red immediately, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice. "H-Huh?! H-Here?! In front of every-"

Kat didn't give him another chance to argue, pulling him forward using her grip on his jacket and giving him a passionate kiss. Levi made a soft noise, before kissing her back deeply. Kat pulled away from Levi after a few moments, knowing she shouldn't keep him too long. (Besides, the time to do that to her boy will come when he got home~)

Levi covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks were a furious red and he seemed unable to say anything.

Satan looked away from then, frowning. "Just go now."

"I'm off now!" Levi gave them an excited smile before he turned and tried to walk out. In doing so, he bumped into literally every object between him and the door. They could hear a serious of Levi's "Ouch" and "Whoa!"'s.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Belphegor asked.

"I am exceedingly concerned." Lucifer declared.

"Levi is a big boy. He'll be fine." Gemma rolled her eyes at Lucifer's behavior. He was like a mother hen sometimes, honestly.

"Well, we should be able to check on him from here." Satan pointed out.

"We can?" Kat cocked her head in confusion once again.

It took Satan a bit to set up, but afterwards he immediately showed her. "Look, they're streaming the whole event."

"Oh yeah. They mentioned somethin' like that on the results announcement page." Mammon added.

"Can you see Levi?" Lucifer questioned.

"No, not yet." Admitted Satan.

"Hey, how do you think he'll act at the premiere?" Asmo asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Okay! Whoever gets it right wins 1000 Grimms!" Mammon brightly declared, always willing to gamble.

"Smiling?" Gemma suggested.

"Yeah. He'll probably just look happy."

"I don't think so." Kat countered. "When I was in his room and one of his idols read a fan letter of his on the radio, he like froze. His entire body still as a statue. He told me later that he was trying to savor the joy of that moment. I imagine in this situation, he would be doing much the same."

"You're quite talkative today." Beel told Kat.

"Like she ever isn't." Gemma just rolled her eyes.

"Oh! There he is!" Asmo gestured to the screen.

"Where?" Mammon's eyes narrowed at the screen, trying to scan the audience for him.

"There, in the front row-"

"There he is." Mammon finally recognized him. "Huh, what's with that expression?!"

Levi was staring blankly at the screen, his lips curled down in a slight frown. He looked so serious.

"Aww." Kat smiled lovingly. She always got what Levi's expressions and actions really meant. A side effect of spending as much time with the otaku demon as she did. "He looks like he's having fun."

"That's not a "having fun" face!" Asmo argued, "He's staring so intensely that he might burn a hole in the screen!"

"Is he even breathin'?" Mammon sounded half-way between concerned and mocking.

"It's almost as if he's frozen in time." Lucifer pointed out.

"Hm... I guess that means Kat won the bet." Asmo sounded a bit put out by that.

"Tch, that damn Otaku!" Growled Mammon,. He hated when he lost his bets.

"Shouldn't have bet against Kat and her creepy obsessions." Gemma drawled.

Kat was distracted from a snide response by Asmo's declaration, "Oh! Levi just sneezed! Hahaha!" 

"He did? He always sneezes like a kitten though." Kat pouted at the fact that she missed it.

Gemma just snickered.

Kat sent a childish pout her way.


End file.
